The present invention relates to a torque detection device for detecting the torque applied to a rotating body.
An exemplary torque detection device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-300267, for example. The torque detection device, disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-300267, includes: two magnetic flux collecting rings for collecting a magnetic flux generated by a magnetic circuit forming member provided at a rotating body having input and output shafts connected via a torsion bar, the two magnetic flux collecting rings being arranged circumferentially of the magnetic circuit forming member and axially separated from each other; a detection part for detecting the torque applied to the rotating body, based on the density of a magnetic flux collected by each of the magnetic flux collecting rings; and a holding ring, which has a flange, for holding the detection part and the magnetic flux collecting rings by molding the detection part and the magnetic flux collecting rings. And the device is formed so that the flange is attached to a housing by using bolts in the state where the holding ring is inserted into the housing. Further, a sealing ring is located between the flange and the housing so that the sealing ring is sandwiched and fixed therebetween due to the fastening of the bolts, thus sealing between the flange and the housing.
In addition, the holding ring further has: axial both end faces; an approximately semicircular outer circumferential face; and two extended outer surfaces extended tangentially from the outer circumferential face. And the flange is continuous with each of the extended outer surfaces and both the end faces.